The New Girl in School
by isuzu ringo
Summary: Isuzu Ringo has just moved to a new school. How will she deal with the leader of the group of 8 that runs the school? OCxAKATSUKI. Fisrt story so please be nice. lemon coming....soon
1. Chapter 1

Isuzu Ringo has just moved from her home in Tokyo to her new home in Osaka. She's walking to her first c;ass wiht her new principal, her big beautiful pillows bouncing inside her tight uniform shirt. "I'm sorry Isuzu, but that's the biggest shirt we have for girls, and those things take up all the space inside." Blushing a bit by this comment. She turned and said "It's ok principal Senju. I'm used to it, but please don't remind me of these stupid things" She said looking down at the things that irritated her the most. "Okay I'll try not to" She said feeling defeated by the fact that Isuzu's were bigger than her own. "Here is your first class. Have fun" and with that she left her alone to face the class alone.

She walked in and greated the teacher. Class had not started yet. When they stopped talking the room got quiet and all the eyes went to her dark skin and long hair that touched the floor. (she had her back to them) "Class this is Isuzu. She has just moved her from tokyo. Please try your best to make her feel welcome" He looked at her. "Don't be shy. Turn around and let them see that pretty face." With a light blush she turned and said, "I'm Isuzu. I hope to have a fun year with all of you." She then took her leave and sat at the desk next to the window.

In the back of the class sits a group of eight, "She's pretty cute." states Itachi. "yes....but those things are huge" Konan. "Nice big soft looking round ones." "Hidan there's no way you're tapping that" Sasori and Deidara said in unison. "Guys guys that's enough" Pein, trying to stop the argument. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" The chatter stopped... "She's mine. If anyone gets her its me." Madara.....being the leader of the group he gets to claim his "territory" first. "Madara" sasori started you always take the good ones for yourself. At least let one of your four cousins (tobi...itachi....sasuke...and obito) get one.""QUIET puppet boy. Tobi?" "YES SIR COUSIN MADARA SIR" he stood with a salute "During the last five minutes of class" he finished writing something, "Take this to her. If all goes right you'll get a cookie." Tobi took the envelope, "I'll do it cousin....for the cookies." Pein threw a paper ball at him "Yea yea Tobi now shut up so i can hear sensei. You know I'm failing this class and I need a good grade on this test"

Ten minutes after the test the recieved them back...graded. The eight friends got between 90's and 80's Pein recieving an 89. "Good job Pein" "Thank you, my little angel." He said about to lean in to kiss her but got cut off when they heared milions of 'oohs' and 'ahhs' from the rest of the students that recieved between 75's and 40's. Isuzu had gotten a one hundred on her test. "INCREDIBLE ISUZU. A 100 ON YOUR FISRT TEST IN MY CLASS. And I'm the hardest grading psychical science teacher. No one has EVER gotten a 100 on one of my tests before." "Thank you kakashi sensei" She said flashing a really cute smile that gave everyone a nose bleed for about 5 seconds. She then went back to her own buisness after sensing hated coming from behind her. Madara was suprised and pissed at the same time. "I'm suppossed to get the highest grades in here," He said looking at his 95. "This girl might just be the kind of girlfriend I've been looking for."

After they got their grades back it was almost time to go. "Tobi....now." "YES SIR COUSIN SIR" He got up and ran to isuzu's seat. "HI THERE PRETTY GIRL" Tobi said with a smile. Isuzu started turning red again. "H-hello." she said quietly looking down. "My cousin said to give this to you." He handed her the envelope and looked at her desk. "WOW! Did you draw that?!?!" On the side of her desk was a picture of a girl standing in the middle of a like with a waterfall and fireflies flying around. You could see a hand drawn reflection of the moon and ripple affect. Isuzu freaked out and picked it up to put it in her bag. "Y-y-yes I drew it. It's not done yet though. I still have to color it." "When you're done coloring it will you show it to Tobi?" "Okay" She agreed with a smile "....Who's Tobi?" She then said with a confused look. "Tobi is--" he got cut off. "Tobi come back over here." Konan called. "OKAY. Baibai pretty girl" He walked away. Isuzu looked back at Tobi and then to the letter and opened it.

The letter said to go to the gym before she left to walk home. She normallly knew better than to do this but she just wanted to see what it was that tobis cousin with the long black pony tail wanted...

When she got in she was randomly grabbed from behind. Staying calm she slipped out of the hands that held her by her waist and elegantly landed a swiftly smack on his face leaving a brightly burning red mark. "You know.....despite how you look you're pretty strong aren't you?" He grabbed her tightly by the wrists. "What the fuck do you want?" He looked at her confused. "That's not something a girl should say...especially such a smart and cute one like you." He lifted her chin so he could stare deeply into her dark red eyes. She spit in his face. "I'll ask one more time...What the do you fucking want?" He wiped the spit on his face away and threw the tissue on the floor behind him. "Isn't it obvious what I want?" He tugged on her hair slightly. "I. Want. You" She smacked him a second time....just slightly harder. "You say you want me but you're gonna have to prove it. Love doesn't just happen after a glance without an exchange of words." As she turned to leave she was thrown into the wall behind her. She was immediatly pinned down. "Now listen up. My goup of friends....and Tobi for some reason...run this school. The men have every girl falling to our feet. And konan has millions of male and female fans following her. You wanna be in the in crowd and make lost of friends and be all popular right? Just agree to be mine and that's what you'll get." He said grabbing her face, forcing her head to the side so he could start to suck and bite at her neck.

She started clawing at his arms trying to cause pain and draw blood. "LET GO OF ME YOU FOOL!" But it didn't help. All he did was bite harder causing her to scream in pain. "GET OFF ME!"

He did not. She started punching at his arms and stomach. Her chest rubbed against his as she keep firing shots. Lust taking over him, he bit harder to make her knees weak and forced her to the floor and he started reaching for her chest. Isuzu randomly felt something poking the inside of her leg and knew what it was immediatly. Finally deciding she'd had enough she violently kneed what it was that was poking her. "WHAT PART OF 'NO' DO YOU NOT FUCKING UNDERSTAND!?!!?!" She yelled after getting up and continued to step on his boys. After she was done punishing him she picked up the bag she dropped and tried to leave. When she turned to leave she felt something tug at her hair. "You...don't start thinking you can get away...before the end of the month you WILL be mine you hear me?" She kicked him in the face and walked away leaving him holding himself in pain on the floor


	2. Chapter 2

Madara's POV

I awoke hours later, laying on my couch with a cold feeling in my pants.

"I see you're finally awake" Calls Itachi from the kitchen witth another bag of ice in his hand.

"Okay, why and I on the couch and why the fuck does my junk feel cold?" I basically yelled at my cousin.

"Aw shut up. That girl kicked your ass. You should be lucky she stopped when she did. If she hadn't you'd be missing a testicle."

"That still doesn't explain why my dick is cold."

"It's cold because we put ice in your pants, that's why."

I got off the couch and started to go up stairs when Tobi came through the door

"COUSIN COUSIN TOBI WANTS HIS COOKIE" He yells in his annoyingly cheerful voice.

"NO cookie Tobi"

"BUT WHY NOT" he yells sadly

"Because I said if all goes well and all did NOT go well" I left him crying for his cookie on the couch.

I walked up stairs to look for Konan. I was guessing she was in her room but I was wrong. She was instead in Pein's room. How I noticed before I got all the way up stairs was, I heard something beating on the wall. As I opened the door I got an akward glare coming from the two on the bed.

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL" Pein and Konan yelled in unison...

"My parents payed for this place for me, I get to come in without knocking all I want.

Konan, I need you for something"

"What the hell do you want?" She asked putting her clothes back on under the blankets.

"I need you to get Isuzu to join our group."

"And why should I?"

"Because it's my home and I can kick you out. Both of you. That, and I can make your life a living hell."

"Fine fine I'll try" She said putting her shirt back on.

"Thank you" I stood and left.

From outside the door I could here them talking

"Hey Konan...Do you still wanna..."

"Not now Pein...Madara ruined the moment"

Random person's point of view

The next day at school Madara did not show up because he had lost the feeling in is legs, is what Konan told all their teachers.

At lunch, being that she was new and all, she sat by herself.

"She looks so lonely sitting over there by herself." Said Sasori sitting at the table across from hers.

"No one sits by themselves here..." started deidara "even the most anti-social person sits somewhere with someone...UH-OH"

"What's wrong Sasori?" Asked Konan.

"I spy hookers over there"

Coming towards Isuzu's table was the group of school hookers. The group consisted of Ino Yamanaka as their newest member, Sakura Haruno as the second in command, Ami who has no title what so ever, and Karin, their leader.

"Hey there new girl" Karin greeted her, "we are the most powerful group of girls in the entire school, and we would like you to join us"

"Why would I want to join you?" Isuzu asked taking a bite of her cookie.

"Because we can get and do things normal people can't. And we make uncountable amounts of money" Ami asnwered the question for her.

Isuzu took a long hard look at them "...Two things. One : Is the money uncountable because there's so much of it or because you can't count it? And two : I don't like hookers...They're too much of a disgrace and probably don't have much of a future ahead of them...I've got stuff I have to do and your group seems like a waste of time to me.."

"But It would benifit you in more ways than one. You wouldn't have to worry about being a virgin for the rest of your life," Ino pointed out "Especially with those things you got...how'd you get those anyway?"

"I eat alot of junk and it doenst go down all the way, now leave me alone. I've got art to work on..."

"Look here little girl" Karin said and got cut off

"I'm about half a foot taller than you, you can't call me little" She said standing up.

"That's one of the reasons why we need you so badly, if you join us we could get more 'friends' if you know what I mean..."

There was a short moment with no words...

"Before you say anything eles, I'd watch out if I were you" She said putting her text book up as a sheild

Out of nowhere there were four cartons of milk filled with milk, jell-o, and whipped cream flying through the air, each of which landed on the group of four's heads

"WHO THREW THAT?" The group of four yelled.

"Heehee. Sorry ladies...they slipped out of my hand" Yelled Suigetsu from behind them.

"Now then...I suggest you leave her alone before we do worse" Sasuke said the other side of them assisting juugo in pouring milk on the heads of the girls.

Laughter filled the room as the group of girl walked out the door

"Are you alright?" Juugo asked Isuzu

"Yes I'm fine" She said with a smile on her face

"those girls are always trying to get someone to join their little group" Suigetsu "Just don't fall for it ok?"

"I won't don't worry. I've had this before, some hookers want me to join them for obvious reasons, and some guy is always hitting on me because they think I'm an airhead or something."

"How many guys have hit on you since you got here?" Sasuke asked

"Only one. He had baggy red eyes and long spikey black hair. I gave him a good shot with my knee but I think I used a bit too much force..."

Sasuke let out a sigh. "Don't worry about it. He got what he deserved. Just let me know if he tries something eles again ok?"

"Sure thing..."


End file.
